


Distractions

by SelenicSoul83



Series: 12 days of Christmas 2017 [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenicSoul83/pseuds/SelenicSoul83
Summary: “You can’t tell me how to live my life!” Phil complained, mouth still stuffed.“That’s your second bag of marshmallows this week and it’s not even Wednesday afternoon. I think I can.”





	Distractions

“Phil, you could stand to have a couple less snacks.”

He looked up as Dan had walked into the lounge, looking down at him disapprovingly. Phil was sat on the sofa, watching TV from under a warm blanket.

“You can’t tell me how to live my life!” he complained, mouth still stuffed.

“That’s your second bag of marshmallows this week and it’s not even Wednesday afternoon. _I think I can_.”

Phil couldn’t agree less. He pulled the bag away just as Dan reached for it, and hid it behind his back.

“Give me that,” Dan said, leaning over and reaching behind Phil. They struggled, causing a couple of marshmallows to fall out of the bag before Dan ultimately won. He snatched the bag from Phil’s hand and held it high over his head.

“Got it!” Dan turned around and left the room before Phil could even get up from the sofa.

He scrambled out from under the blanket, getting his foot caught in it and almost falling face-first into the coffee table, before following after Dan. He heard a kitchen cabinet slam shut and, lo and behold, Dan stood in the middle of their kitchen, arms crossed and leaning against the counter with a smirk.

“Where did you hide them?” Phil asked, stepping closer.

Dan shrugged. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you do.” Phil scanned the cabinets, not wanting to give Dan the pleasure of searching through them right in front of him. Or even behind his back. Either way, Dan would know and he’d enjoy it way too much.

Phil would have to try a different approach.

“Why do you do this?” he asked, pouting. He walked up closer, still, till he could reach out and hold Dan’s hand.

Dan laughed. He entwined their fingers, letting his other hand come up and rest on Phil’s waist.

“You’re lucky I love you enough to try and keep you alive,” he said with a grin.

Phil couldn’t help but smile. “Right back at ya.” His eyes drifted over Dan’s shoulder again.

“Go on then,” Dan said, nudging Phil’s hip. “I know you want to look for the marshmallows.”

But Phil shook his head, attention back on Dan. He leaned closer and said, “No. I just want to kiss you.”

Dan chuckled. “You just want to _distract_ me,” he said with a smirk, but he wasn’t exactly backing away, either. Instead, his eyes flicked down to Phil’s lips instinctively.

“Why not both? Kill two birds with one stone.”

“Hm,” Dan simply hummed before closing the gap. He tugged Phil closer, fingers gripping his side as they kissed.

Phil brought his hand up to cup Dan’s cheek and as Dan deepened the kiss he almost – _almost_ – forgot his original motivation for coming here.

They parted and, judging by the glint in Dan’s eyes, the man realised he’d been the one to distract Phil instead.

Phil let his head fall back and cried, “Give me my mallows!”


End file.
